Savior
by Lidia1357
Summary: Lucy takes on a job on her own that she seemed she can't handle on her own. As a fierce monster attacks her, she calls on Loke to help her. It seems to go fine, until she is seriously injured. Might make it a longer story depending on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot because I ****_need_**** to give this pairing ****_something_****. If any of you think it should be more than a one shot, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

"Oh crap!" Lucy screamed as a strange monster with green scales and black eyes ran after her. He stood a good twenty feet tall, and for some god awful reason, Lucy had taken this job on her own. She didn't tell Natsu, Gray or Ersa about it because she didn't think she needed them this time. However, it seems not all of this job was written in the papers. There was nothing about a murderous raging monster on the loose or she would have begged the others to come. Now she was running through the forest with trees crashing all around her.

"Man why did I need to take the higher paying job? I should have known there'd be a catch!" She cried as a tree nearly hit her from behind.

"Youch! _way_ too close for comfort!" She ran even faster until she practically ran face first into a stone wall.

"Great! Just my luck!"

The monster was close and Lucy had no choice now but to summon someone. She'd need her strongest spirit for this one.

Yanking the key from its ring, Lucy twirled it with one hand and twisted it in the air, calling the words to summon Leo. A simmering shape appeared and solidified, until Loke stood in front of her. He flashed one of his dazzling smiles as he pushed up his glasses.

"Hey Lucy! How's it going?"

Lucy's eyes were wide with fright as she pointed at the monster ahead, "Let's make small talk later okay? I think right now we have a problem!"

Loke's eyes followed where she pointed and his eyes narrowed, "Yeah, I'd say that's a problem. Stay back Lucy!"

Lucy shrunk back into the stone wall and chuckled without humor, "Yeah, no problem!"

She closed her eyes, hoping her most trustworthy spirit would defeat the ugly creature. If not, she's in trouble!

A deafening roar echoed through the trees and Lucy cracked one eye open just as a large, clawed pay swatted at her, throwing her several feet with a few, deep cuts that would definitely need stitches.

"Lucy!" Loke cried as she lie there. She moaned in pain and ripped her shirt off, grateful she wore a tube top under it, and pressed it against the bleeding wounds. Loke's eyes burned in a deep determination as he saw her lying in a small but building puddle of blood. He attacked the creature with all his might until he finally knocked it unconscious. He didn't hesitate. He rushed over to the bleeding wizard and looked over the damage.

"Oh crap! We need to get you help!" He looked around and cursed under his breath, seeing nothing nearby. He scanned the area and his green eyes found a nearby cave. It'll have to do for now.

Loke returned his attention to his bleeding companion and spoke softly, "I'm going to pick you up now. Try to keep pressure on that."

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind thanks," She retorted sarcastically. Loke brushed off the comment as he gently lifted her up bridal style, cradling her against his strong chest. He pressed her against him harder than necessary in an attempt to keep the blood in, but all it seemed to do was soak in his shirt. Biting his lip in frustration, Loke rushed to the cave and ducked in. He gently lay the blonde on the soft ground, gathering some leaves to cushion her head.

"Thanks Loke," She whispered weakly with a soft smile that lit up her brown eyes. Loke took her shirt from her hands and quickly ripped it up s he could tie it tightly around her body. He even shed his own jacket to cover her, noting her obvious paleness. What more can he do?

A weak grasp on his forearm stopped him a moment as Lucy looked into his green eyes. She let the barest hint of a smile grace her lips as she looked at him in a way that said... goodbye.

"It's okay. You don't have to save me. This was my fault."

Loke felt a tightening in his chest that he'd never felt before. He grasped her shoulders tightly as tears threatened to show, "No Lucy! I _must_ protect you with my life! You saved mine! I _need_ you Lucy!"

Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears as she shook her head, "I saved your life because you didn't deserve to lose it. But you have to understand. You saved me too Loke." Her grip on his arm tightened, "You showed me that my broken heart that my Mom left can be fixed. Thank you." Her words were a whisper now as her eyes drifted shut. Pain crashed on Loke as he watched. He shook his head and screamed.

"No Lucy! Wake up!" He rested his forehead against hers as his tears finally fell, "I love you." It was a whisper, and he knew she didn't hear it, hell it might have simply been words out of desperation, but in the moment, it felt so... real.

**So what do you think? One-shot, more, good, awful? Let me know please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad people like this. I'll work on it, but ONLY after I've updated a chapter of Bond of a Demon will I work on this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy slept for a full day. Loke did his best to keep her from bleeding to death, and eventually stopped the bleeding all together. Assuming she won't move too much she should be fine for now. Loke hadn't been in the human world this long since Karen, and it was wearing on him. However, he won't leave her side until she's well. Even if it costs him his own health. He knows he can last a long time in the human world, maybe longer than others, so he's not too worried about it.

A soft moan caught Loke's attention and he turned to the resting blonde. She cracked her eyes open and frowned, "Why are you still here?" She whispered, "You need-"

"Shh," Loke brushed her hair from her face, "Don't worry about me. I've been here a lot longer than this you know."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm staying until you're well enough to leave here yourself." He said with finality. Lucy set a stubborn line, but didn't say anything back. This only showed just how unwell she really is right now. Loke really wished he could leave and alert the others of Fairy Tail, but he can't leave her like this, and she doesn't have the energy to summon another spirit. They're stuck here for a while. Luckily, it shouldn't be long before Gray, Natsu, Happy and Ersa notice she's gone and they'll go looking for her. It's only a matter of how long she can last without proper medical attention.

"How's Aries?" Lucy whispered weakly. Loke raise an eyebrow at the random question.

"She's... fine. She's missed me these past three years. She feels almost as responsible as I do for Karen's death."

Lucy shook her head, "You weren't responsible Loke. She was."

Loke smiled softly and shook his head, "Even so. Aries thinks I'm some sort of hero."

Lucy grinned, "How cute. You like her?"

Loke shook his head, "Not like that. She's not the one for me."

Lucy closed her eyes, "Can't fit her into your bundle of women huh?"

Loke let that one slide because she was joking and ill, but Lucy knew why he surrounded himself with women before. As he watched the blonde wizard, he wondered how he used to be so terrified of her before. She's just so obviously kind and sweet to everyone. She saved his life at the risk of her own, simply because she felt it wasn't right for him to die.

"You know, there's this new law called the Heartfilia Law?"

She cracked open one eye, "What?"

Loke nodded, "Yeah, the king named it after you because it states that spirits must be banished from the spirit world for all of eternity if they personally kill the wizards they have a contract with."

Lucy sat up abruptly, "Really?" She winced and Loke's eyes widened in worry. By some miracle, the wound didn't open back up thanks to the thick padding that kept her from sitting up all the way.

"Careful there, you're hurt. And yes, really. You changed a lot that night Lucy. Thanks."

She threw a thumbs up, showing off her Fairy Tail Guild Seal with a wink then fell back with exhaustion. "No... problem."

Loke brushed her hair from her face and smiled, "Rest. You'll need it to keep up with that mouth of yours."

She frowned, "Shut up."

As she fell asleep again, Loke looked outside, noting the dark clouds forming above him with worry. The others better hurry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

"Anyone notice Lucy hasn't been to the guild in a while?" Gray asked as the team sat together at the Guild Hall. Ersa sat between Natsu and Gray so they would't start fighting again. Happy sat on the table, devouring a tureen of fish greedily. Ersa rested her head on her hand thoughtfully.

"I have as a matter of fact. I heard she took a job without us actually. I'm sure she's fine."

Natsu had been munching on a flame as the discussion went on. "What job did she take?"

Ersa shrugged, "Heck if I know. I'm just surprised she took one without us. We're always a team." She sighed heavily, "Gray-"

"Ah!" The now naked Gray found his clothes and slid them back on as he grumbled, "Stupid habit!"

"The point is," Ersa continued, "She shouldn't have taken one, and I'm worried. What about you Natsu? Happy?"

They stopped munching on their food long enough to nod then continued. Ersa shook her head at the two and turned back to Gray, who was making sure he had his clothes on still.

"Oh, come on guys. I'm sure she's fine," He said with a wave. "She's got Loke remember?"

_This is true._ Ersa thought as she sat back and crossed her arms, "You're right. There's no need to worry."

* * *

_I'm worried._ Loke thought as he felt Lucy's forehead. It was hot and sweaty, like a fever. He'd checked the wound for infection, but he didn't see any sign of one yet. He only hoped that wouldn't change. With the rapidly dropping temperature, and the possible chance of a storm, one never knew. He had no choice now but to leave. He ripped a piece of his shirt off at the bottom and took a piece of charred wood from a small fire he'd build before. It took him a few minutes to write something readable onto the fabric before he wedged it between Lucy's fingers. Hopefully this'll work. He better not be making a mistake. If something happens to Lucy, he'll make sure he dies!

As he exited the cave, he felt a loneliness and an ache in his chest as he left Lucy there. He hoped she'd have the sense to stay put. She can't risk opening up that wound with no one around to help her. The thought of such foolishness nearly caused Loke to turn around, but he didn't. If he doesn't get someone, she'll die. If there's a chance she can live, he must take it. He hates his bad chances, but this was what he has to work with. He'll have to move quickly, despite being weakened from the time spent in the human world.

Loke slipped into a steady jog, feeling his spirit senses guide him to the Fairy Tail Guild. They better be there, or Loke will burst a vein in his forehead.

As he moved toward the edge of the woods, a strange sound caught his attention. Loke slowed momentarily before picking his pace up again. He could tell it wasn't something good whatever it was. Loke thought of another monster attacking Lucy and screeched to a halt. He turned around, then back toward the Guild.

"Ugh!" He growled as he sprinted back toward Lucy, cursing his paranoia. As he came close to the cave, he was suddenly knocked off of his feet and rolled to the side.

"OOF!" He landed on his head, feeling a bump beginning to form, "What the?" He peered up over his glasses at another monster slightly smaller than the first one. The first was difficult to handle at his full strength! Now hes screwed.

It brought its claws down at Loke, but he dodged the quickly, thinking fast. "Man this'll be fun," He grumbled.

**Sorry it's so short, but I can't remember many of Loke's powers :( If anyone knows, please tell me *embarrassed blush* it should help a lot thanks!**


End file.
